Mémoire d'une survivante
by AmE-RomantiK
Summary: Mémoire d'une survivante d'une guerre sans merci entre deux camps une histoire d’amour, des pertes, bonheur souvenir d'une Hermione Granger et d'un Drago Malfoy tout deux préfets en chef ! Histoire post Poudlard souvenir relatant la 7éme année HG/DM
1. Prologue

Mémoire d'une survivante

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la superbe J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et quelques personnages inventés (qui sais)

Genre : Romance/Drama

Perso : HG/DM

Espace temps : Histoire Post Poudlard, mémoire de 7ème année

Résumer : Mémoire d'une survivante d'une guerre sans merci entre deux camps une histoire d'amour, des pertes, bonheur, souvenir d'une Hermione Granger et d'un Drago Malfoy tout deux préfets en chef ! histoire post Poudlard souvenir relatant la 7ème année HG/DM

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Prologue**

Moi, tout le monde prétend me connaître ne serais-ce que par mon nom.

Certains me qualifieront de Sang-de-Bourbe comme ces vils serpents qui me servaient d'ennemies à Poudlard, d'autres pour qui je faisais partie du trio d'or des Griffondor, une miss-je-sais-tout et meilleure amie du survivant pour les journaux que j'ai tant détestés.

Mais au fond Qui suis-je ? Qui me connaît ? Vous qui vous permettez de me juger.

Moi Hermione Jean Granger, écrivain aux heures perdues, écrit son histoire jusqu'aux plus noirs détails.

* * *

N/A : désolé prologue un peu cours mais ne m'en voulez pas

Première fic peu étre pas trés immaginative, à vous de voir

Prochain chapitre à suivre

Alya


	2. Chaptitre 1: Le début de ma nouvelle vie

**Mémoire d'une survivante**

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la superbe J. sauf l'intrigue et quelque personnage inventé (qui sait)

**Genre :** Romance/Dama

**Perso :** HG/DM

**Espace temps :** Histoire Post Poudlard, mémoire de 7ème année

**Résumer :** Mémoire d'une survivante d'une guerre sans merci entre deux camps une histoire d'amour, des pertes, bonheur souvenir d'une Hermione Granger et d'un Drago Malfoy tout deux préfets en chef ! Histoire post Poudlard souvenir relatant la 7éme année HG/DM

**Réponse aux review **(quoi que je doive plutôt dire réponse à la review)

**Elya **: tout d'abord merci de ton soutien j'espère que ce que tu as dit sera vrai et j'espère aussi pouvoir honorer ce fameux coeff 2

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de ma nouvelle vie**

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce lundi matin où je reçu une lettre avec un sceau que je connaissais fort bien.

Je l'ouvris en repensant à ma première vision de ce sceau, cette fameuse lettre d'inscription en première année à Poudlard.

Je fus toute intriguée en lisant son contenu, c'était une lettre de Minerva Mac Gonagall. On venait de me proposer la charge des cours de Métamorphose.

Le lendemain, j'envoyai une lettre pour signaler que j'acceptais ce poste avec plaisir. Dans trois semaines c'était la rentrée, je pouvais intégrer mon appartement dans le courant de la semaine.

Ça y est, plus qu'un carton et j'ai fini. Je commençai à ranger mes précieux livres quand soudain je vis un petit carnet bleu azur : mon journal intime commencé avant de rentrer en 7ème année.

En lisant les premières pages, je me retrouvai emportée dans mes souvenirs, je me remémorai alors le jour où j'en fis l'acquisition.

_Flash Back_

Dehors il y avait un soleil de plomb. Je venais de rejoindre Harry et Ron au Terrier pour y finir les vacances en attendant la rentrée.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, j'étais assise sur un banc à l'ombre d'un hêtre, en train de lire « Croc-Blanc » de Jack London, c'est un de mes livre moldu préféré (N/A même pas vrai). Quand soudain Harry et Ron vinrent me voir en tenant un présent à la main.

Ce présent était ce joli petit carnet qu'ils m'avaient offert pour me remercier. Je n'ai jamais su la raison de leur remerciement car ils ne me l'ont pas dit.

_Fin Du Flash Back_

Je ne pu me résoudre à le mettre sous carton, je le mis alors dans mon sac à main, fermai le dernier carton puis me transplanai à Pré-Au-Lard pour me rendre à Poudlard

Une fois à Poudlard je fus reçu par la directrice. Je l'ai informée que je comptai intégrer mes appartements dans la soirée ou le lendemain, selon temps qu'il me faudrait pour transferer mes différents cartons à destination.

Grâce à l'aide de Neville, professeur de botanique depuis deux ans, j'ai pu finir d'amener la totalité de mes cartons dans la soirée. Une fois terminé, je lui proposai de reste un peu, histoire de se raconter nos vies depuis la fin de Poudlard. J'ai appris qu'il était sorti avec Cho Chang pendant un an avant que celle-ci ne le quitte.

Quand je lui demandai des nouvelles de Ron, il m'a dit qu'il était professeur ici à Poudlard ce qui eu l'effet troublant de me tétaniser. J'avais ni parlé et ni revu Ron depuis près de cinq ans. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que le trio d'or des Griffondors s'était éteint suite à une dispute futile.

Une fois Neville reparti je commençai à aménager mon petit nid. Après trois bonnes heures à avoir alterné petits cartons pas encore vidés et objets à ranger, je mis fin à mon calvaire. J'étais exténuée et je décidai d'aller me coucher. Mais avant j'écrivis encore quelques mots sur mon cher journal, seul objet souvenir de cette période d'amitié qui semblait indestructible mais qui n'a pas résité au temps.

En Souvenir

Furent les derniers mots que j'écrivis ce jour-là.

Les semaines passèrent et la rentrée arriva, je n'avais pas encore vu Ron. C'était tout à mon avantage. J'avais appris de source sure qu'il arriverait le jour de la rentrée par le Poudlard Express. La soirée commença, j'étais assise à l'extrémité droite de la table des professeurs lorsque vint le moment des présentations.

La directrice commença le traditionnel discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, puis elle dit :

_« Cette année nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs : Le professeur de Métamorphose Miss Hermione Granger ».

En me levant, je vis avec effroi le regard haineux que m'envoya Ron. C'était la première foi que je le voyai si dur avec moi hormis ce jour où tout à basculé. Mac Gonagall continua son discours avec la présentation du deuxième professeur dont j'ignorai l'affectation.

_« Et le professeur de Potion Monsieur ...

_A suivre_

* * *

N/A :

Désolé que ce chapitre ne sois pas plus long j'aurai aimé pouvoir l'allonger plus, mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment

J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.

Je tiens a remercier mon double adoré pour avoir revieuwer mon prologue et de me soutenir dans l'avancement de cette fiction.

J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises. Exprimez-vous !!

Alya


	3. Chapitre 2: Retrouvaille ou redécouverte

Mémoire d'une survivante

**Disclamer**** :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la superbe J.K.R sauf l'intrigue et quelques personnages inventés (qui sait)

**Genre **: Romance/Dama

**Perso :** HG/DM

**Espace temps :** Histoire Post Poudlard, mémoire de 7éme année

**Résumer :**Mémoire d'une survivante d'une guerre sans merci entre deux camps une histoire d'amour, des pertes, bonheur souvenir d'une Hermione Granger et d'un Drago Malfoy tout deux préfets en chef ! Histoire post Poudlard souvenir relatant la 7éme année HG/DM

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Elya **: Merci pour ta review sa m'a fait hyper plaisir et merci de ton aide quand j'ai un bug d'écriture se qui m'arrive souvent ^^

**Nini **: Merci beaucoup ça fait hyper plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plait

**Elise** : et en plein dans le mille Drago et le nouveau professeur de potion ^^ Merci de ta review contente que ça te plaise

**Nynaeve-98**: Merci d'être venu lire ma fic et merci de vouloir la suivre

**Misa-or-pigloo** : J'espère pouvoir te contenter avec ce chapitre certes tardif.

Blabla de moi : Je sais j'avais dis que je posterais la suite d'ici fin juillet excusez moi ne me blâmez pas J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaise

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvaille où redécouvertes

« Et le Professeur de Potion Monsieur Drago Malfoy » continua la directrice

Dire que je n'étais pas étonnée serait vous mentir chose suffisamment faite dans ma courte vie.

Pendant tout le repas mon cher – si l'on peut dire- ami Ron, s'il l'est encore, n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des regards les plus haineux les uns des autres. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Une fois de retour dans mes appartements, tellement exténué par ce repas, je me fis alors couler un bon bain dans ma luxueuse salle de bain encore mieux que celle des appartements des préfets-en-chef que j'avais eu l'honneur d'occuper durant ma septième année, année de mon première amour. Je mis un CD dans mon lecteur pour me détendre un peu.

J'expédiai vite mon bain.

Je ressortis mon petit carnet couleur azur où j'y avais pris l'habitude d'y noter mes journées ces derniers temps. Quand je vis un petit mot griffonné sur un bout de parchemin jauni pas le temps.

J'y vis une petite formule : Cupimus Spectare.

Je pris alors ma baguette et tapota le parchemin en même temps je prononçai ces petits mots si simple d'apparence. Je me retrouvai alors transportée dans un tourbillon de souvenirs dans lequel je vis ma vie défiler. J'atterris dans un bureau que je connais fort bien suis au multiple repris où nous nous y rendions Ronald, Harry et moi-même. J'étais ou plutôt nous étions – car je n'étais pas seule- dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de Dumbeldore qui est pourtant mort lors de la bataille finale.

En tournant la tête je vis que acolyte n'était que ce cher Malfoy junior.

« Où suis-je demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Tu devrais pourtant le savoir cher miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, me dit cette chère fouine avec son air arrogant

_Moi au moins je n'ai pas eu besoin de Mr Papa pour rattraper mes erreurs par le passer, dis-je d'un ton méprisant.

_ Tu vas me le payer espèce de Sand-de...

_STOP !! Vous deux hurla le professeur Dumbeldore. »

Ce fut le silence total

« C'est mieux ainsi, reprit-il d'un ton le plus calme possible.

_Professeur puis-je vous poser une question s'il vous plaît ?

_Mais allez s'y miss Granger.

_Pourquoi sommes-nous ici et pourquoi est-ce que je porte cet uniforme ?

_Tu n'es donc pas très intelligente, se moqua Malfoy. Nous avons remonté le temps.  
_Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé la fouine et dans ce cas pourquoi n'avons-nous pas changé physiquement ?

_Pourtant M Malfoy a raison.

_Tu vois !

_Je vous prie de ne pas me couper la parole à l'avenir.

Il baissa la tête en signe d'approbation.

_Pour résumer, je vous ai fait parvenir cette formule qui permet de revivre un moment passé. Je vais vous faire revivre 1997 pour que vous puissiez découvrir votre septième année afin de pouvoir battre Lord Voldemore. Car dans le monde où nous sommes l'état d'Harry se répercute car en lui volant son âme, le seigneur des ténèbres a fait « disparaître » la vie de M Potter. Avant de vous en dire plus je voudrais que vous écoutiez ceci.

Il leur tendit la boule de cristal puis d'un coup toute la pièce fut transportée dans un nuage blanc.

On entendit une centaine voire un ou plusieurs milliers de voix répéter a l'unisson :

Il a failli  
Mais ils sont là  
La femme du 9  
L'homme du 6  
Pour combattre l'arme en 7 partie mais qui est 8  
Le sept sera détruit  
Le neuf et le six feront un  
Et ce un vaincra  
La puissance de ce un

sauvera

Les crimes du 7 seront réparés.

La fumée s'éloigna, le décor du bureau ovale redevient net.

« Et quel est le rapport entre cette prophétie et nous, demanda mon stupide acolyte.

_En ce qui te concerne je ne sais pas mais pour moi c'est autre chose. Professeur comment ce fait-il qu'ils l'ont découvert ?...vous m'avez comprise ?

_ca paraît logique Granger !! C'est eux qui l'ont écrite normale qu'ils la connaissent, ricane Drago.

_Ok toi tait toi ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle et puis je ne t'ai pas sonné. Professeur pouvez-vous m'expliquer s'il vous plaît.

_Je l'ignore Miss, je suis navré.

_Mais savoir quoi à la fin ! Vous allez m'expliquer oui ou non, s'énerva Drago.

_Mes origines de...

_Je ne sais pas en quoi tes origines de sang-de-bourde peuvent nous intéresser.

_Tu vas arrêter de me traiter de sang-de-bourde à la fin.

_Pourquoi je le ferais, tu en es une.

_Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourde, je suis...je suis une vraie fille de Salem, sang-pur par nature.

_Et maintenant, tu t'inventes des origines Granger. Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Maintenant tu vas me dire que tes parents ont disparu il y a 20 ans avec leurs trois enfants de deux, cinq et sept ans pour s'être opposés au seigneur des ténèbres, se moqua Drago. Vraiment pitoyable ! J'avais raison.

_Si tu le dis, dis-je d'un air détaché. Simples questions professeur : Pourquoi en lisant la formule inscrite sur mon carnet cela m'a amené ici ? Et comment est-elle arrivée dessus ? Où sommes-nous ? , demandais-je inquiète et à la fois dépassée par la situation.

_Miss, nous sommes dans une sorte d'espace temps, vous vous souvenez certainement de votre septième année. Mais le problème est que comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure l'état de M Potter s'est répercuté dans toute son existence. Votre passé reste intact mais pas votre passé parallèle. C'est celui-ci que je vais vous faire revivre en particulier votre septième année car d'après la prophétie vous êtes les nouveaux combattants.

_Mais le seigneur des ténèbres est mort, dit Malfoy.

_Pas exactement M Malfoy. Que savez-vous des horcruxes ?

_Je sais juste que c'est des objets comprenant des parties d'âmes pour ramener une personne à la vie et que le Maître en a utilisé plusieurs, dit Drago avec un regard de satisfaction disant « eh bas oui Granger je sais des choses ».

_Harry en est un, chuchotais-je avec effroi.

_Malheureusement c'est le cas. Le soir où Lili Potter s'est sacrifiée pour son fils, le sort a ricoché sur Voldemore est un fragment de son âme s'est arrachée et est allée s'accrocher sur Harry. Pour en revenir au seigneur des ténèbres quand il a volé l'âme d'Harry avec l'aide du détraqueur il a repris son horcruxe mais cela mit Harry dans un état de « légume ». Donc Lord Voldemore n'est pas mort et il va bientôt revenir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas : exprimez vous !!!!(ça fait toujours plaisir une petite review)

Allya


End file.
